Illogical
by David Carner
Summary: Post-finale...2 seconds after the kiss. Shaw rises from the dead and kills Chuck and Sarah. Angst, drama, and heartbreak...Did you see who's posting it? What do you think it is? Absolute pure fluff. CHARAH
1. Ch 1, The Beach

A/N: Ever have a day where you need a fluffy little fic and you realized you've reread them all. So what's a guy to do when he needs something….I suspect you know that's why you're hear. Post Finale.

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck, but I do seem to kinda live in his world….

* * *

"Kiss me, Chuck." Those had been her words to him just seconds ago. She had no memory of him, but she did. She had felt so many things as he told those stories, things that were foreign to her, but familiar all at the same time. Things that scared her and excited her. The feelings didn't make sense. How could two things be true a the same time? It was…illogical.

He was looking at her, and she began to laugh. He look slightly affronted, and she hurried with the explanation. "I'm sorry, it wasn't the kiss. The kiss was…well…amazing." He blushed slightly. "I take it we were really good at that."

"I mean," he began, looking away, a smirk on his face. He turned back, red faced. "I'd like to think you weren't …ah…you know…"

"Chuck, I don't fake it, not with someone I care about. And I know I care about you. I did fake things with…" She saw the look on his face. "You know what, perhaps this isn't the time or place for that."

"Listen," he began, grinning. "I know you don't remember much, but here's a shocker, I kinda have an idea you were about to talk about Bryce, and you heard the story, so if you're about to tell me you faked it with him, we can talk about that all day long."

Sarah burst out laughing. What was it about this guy? She had been wiping away tears for hours, but they were tears from laughing so hard not from being upset. They were tears of joy, of being with someone that had touched her heart, and again she swore it was the first time, but her heart told her it wasn't. And this was the norm. This wasn't out of character for them. She was happy. She had been happy. If she would just listen to her heart, she could be happy.

"So, why the laughter?" he asked, genuinely curious.

She pushed her hair behind her ear, grinning. Oh, God, she was flirting. Her body just started flirting with him, and she didn't even care. What had this nerd done to her? Apparently a lot, and apparently she liked it! "Spock," she said, looking at the sand trying not to laugh. She looked up as his shocked face. "You know, from Star Trek?"

"Yeah, I am very aware of who Spock is, but Sarah from five years ago didn't know who Spock was." Sarah had no reply for that, because it was true. How did she know which Star it was? There was Wars, that was the jedis and sith. There was the gate, that was MacGyver, and there was Trek. "What about Spock?"

"Well, I was just thinking," she trailed off, biting her bottom lip between her teeth. She caught a look on his face…oh. He liked that, but she knew that didn't she? "What I'm feeling it's illogical. It's the first time, yet, it's not."

Chuck threw his hands in the air and began to yell yes! She laughed from the absurdity. It was just like when he beat a board in ….why was she remembering these odd things?!

"When you came in second at Mario Kart to Molly," she blurted out, looking at him, in shock.

"Sarah," he said, his eyes wide. "Oh my God, you're gonna be okay."

She narrowed her eyes at him. The way he said it, he truly believed it. "How can you say that?"

"Because you know, Spock, and baby, there's one guy who taught you about Spock, and that's me!" She nearly tipped over she laughed so hard. "Sarah, don't you get it, your memories aren't gone, they're suppressed."

"So how do you think I get them unsuppressed?" She gave him a smirk as she said it, and he smiled. The one where his nose crunched up and a part of her fluttered on the inside. She had spent her entire lives around spies, and this guy, while he might be one, and might be the best she ever worked with, looked nothing like them. He wasn't the classic good looking guy, but she liked what she saw. She really liked what she saw. As Casey said, he buttered her muffin…of all the things to remember….

"Well, I think it's obvious when you are just around some of the stuff you used to do, and don't think about it, your brain starts to leak out some memories." He grinned at her. "You know if you hurry you could call Casey and ask him to stay, you were around him a lot the last five years."

Oh, playing it that way are you? "What about Morgan?" she retorted. Chuck snapped his fingers and pointed at her as if to say "there you go." "And he understand Intersect memory loss, right?"

"Absolutely, but I think we need to find someone who…you have a special connection to." Chuck tapped his lip as if thinking.

"There can be only one answer to this question," Sarah said grinning. "Lester!" they both said at the same time.

"Well, he's in Germany," Chuck said while laughing.

She leaned against him and wrapped her arms around his arm. "Chuck."

"Yeah, Sarah."

"Think you could live with me and be happy if I never got my memory back?"

"Not a doubt in my mind." He leaned his cheek against the top of her head. "I love you Sarah. I always will, and I'm pretty sure you'll get it back, but ever if you don't we can be happy. Hell, I'm pretty happy right now."

"Me too, Chuck." They sat there quietly for a minute. "I need you to know something, I'm not going anywhere. And that's so illogical, because I've run my entire life, and part of me is yelling to run. It's yelling so loud. But there's another part. It's quiet, but it's confident, Chuck. It's confident I need to be here."

"Sarah I think you need to be honest, you might not stay." Sarah looked up at him, anger in her eyes. "I mean if Lester comes back…."

"Oh, I'm gone in a minute," she replied, grinning. "How the hell did you manage to work there for five years?"

"Someone I cared about very much, dare I say loved," he replied with a wink. "Helped me through it."

"It's Illogical," she replied with a smirk. "I need food, you Trekkie."

"Hamburger, medium rare, extra pickles?" he asked.

She stared at him. "Welp, now you've done it. Can't leave with Lester."

"I can live with that," Chuck replied, standing and helping her to her feet. They wrapped their arm around each others back as they watched the sunset.

She sighed. "I think this is the most perfect place I've ever been to."

Chuck grinned at her. "Are you trying to get me to repropose to you, because that went badly, m'dear." She laughed and buried her head in his chest. "Sarah, will you live life with me, regardless of your memories, and just love me for the rest of my life?"

"I will, Chuck, can we still have superhero kids with capes?"

"Oh. Hell. Yes!"

* * *

A/N: Yeah…absolute fluff. But somedays…Take care…Till next time.

DC


	2. Ch 2, Home is Where the Heart Is

A/N: I try to do a one-shot but then, I get requests….multiple requests just to keep this going, be fluffy. Lord knows I've got enough fics going and several you all have no clue about, but a little fluff…kinda my thing. So I don't know if it goes more than this chapter, I don't know when it will update, and it's not gonna be anything long and with a lot of plot, other than two people falling back in love….I seem to do that well, and I don't have to marry them so. Rachel Smith Cobleigh, any resemblance of Sarah toward your post series fic, is not intentional, but you nailed her humor. Chapter 2, Home is Where the Heart Is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, I would have used Nown but then I'd have to pay WillieGarvin royalties and I'm broke.

* * *

They pulled up to the apartment and got out of their respective cars. They both glanced at each other and laughed at what they saw in the other ones face. Both of them had anticipation and nervousness.

"Let me get your stuff," Chuck said softly, walking toward her car.

"No," she said, placing a hand on his chest to stop him as he got there. This felt familiar and not familiar all at the same time. "Is any of it mine?" Chuck looked at her. "The clothes, are they mine?" Chuck shook his head.

"Nothing of yours left this house, unless you had a storage locker somewhere I didn't know about."

"Your guess is as good as mine," she replied straight face. Chuck burst out laughing. "What?"

"Oh, God, I've missed that. Your dry humor, your little flippant remarks."

"You find me funny?" Her eyebrow raised as she asked it.

"You know you're hilarious, I can't help it if the people you worked with never found you that way." She grinned at him, and he looked down at his chest, her hand still there. "Still handsy."

She attempted to appear affronted. "How dare you, I barely know you." Chuck threw his head back and roared with laughter. After the past few weeks, it felt so good just to be near her, to talk to her, to laugh with her. God he had missed her SO bad. It was like a part of him was gone. He would never understand for the rest of his life why he pined over Jill so. She was nothing, a speck. Sarah being gone…it was like air was being stolen from him.

He sobered, tears leaking out of his eyes from laughing. "So, here's the deal, we're going in there, and I want you to know, this is all about what you want, what makes you comfortable. If it's too much…Sarah, I'm here for you, however this works out."

"I'm not leaving, Chuck, I can't, you feel like…I've never said this about anywhere before…you're my home." The look on her face showed that this was big except….Chuck knew what she would want.

He made a slight face. "Exceeeeept….you kinda have said that before." She stared at him, and then the edge of her cheek twitched. "Son of a….you remembered that! You got me again!" She bounced a shoulder.

"It felt…familiar in my head."

"I swear woman….if it's okay, I'm gonna hug you."

She put pressure on his chest with her hand. "Chuck, it's always okay for you to hug, or kiss me." His eyes sparkled and his arms enveloped her.

"Get a room you two!" boomed the voice across the courtyard. Chuck let go and spun around.

"Oh, no. Chuck…Ellie…" her voice was a whisper.

"Sarah?" Ellie's voice came. "You're….you're home?" Chuck turned toward Sarah, and she looked at him. She gave him a slight nod, and he stepped out of her way. Sarah slowly approached Ellie.

"I…I am, and I'm so sorr-" She couldn't say anymore because the air was driven out of her by the beautiful brunette who nearly tackled her right in the courtyard.

"Thank you," Ellie sobbed. "You know he would have stayed here by himself and wallowed."

"Cheeseballs," Sarah said softly. Ellie broke the hug. She was wide eyed and grabbed Sarah's arms in shock.

"You remember?!"

"No, not exactly," she began, frustrated.

"Bits and pieces of odd things here and there?" Ellie asked, excited. Sarah nodded. Ellie hugged her again.

"Ellie, I think your squeezing all the air out of her, and her brain needs oxygen to remember," Chuck said. Ellie let her go, and stepped away.

"It's ok-epp!" she squealed as Awesome grabbed her, squeezed her hard, and spun her around."

"Awesome!" he said, putting her down.

"You know, Devon, it's the perfect word for today," Chuck admitted.

"Sarah, give it time, you might get it back," Ellie began. "You might get it all back."

"Ellie," Sarah began, and glanced at Chuck. "I've already got everything back that matters." Chuck thought Ellie might explode and fly straight to Chicago right then and there. No plane, just take off from all the excitement.

"Go," Ellie said softly. "Be happy, you two."

"Love you, Sis, Devon," Chuck said, hugging them both.

"Bring it in, Sarah," Devon said, and she joined the group hug. They all let go and went to their respective apartments. Sarah stood in the doorway for a moment.

"Maybe you'd be better off somewh-" Chuck began but stopped talking when he saw the look on her face. "You know what, I know you well enough to know that you disagree with that almost statement." She smirked at him. "Listen, you need to know something."

Sarah came in and shut the door and walked up to him. She lightly put her hand on his chest and looked him in the eye. She tilted her head slightly to the side. "What's that….Chuck?" She emphasized the "k"

He was quiet a second, just smiling. "I love you. Not just for that, but I've missed that, I've missed you, I've missed your presence around this apartment. I'm spiraling, but that's what you signed on for regardless if you can remember it or not." She laughed at that. "I love you, and don't get it in your head your not 'my Sarah' or she's 'my Sarah' I. Love. You." She rubbed her hand on his chest lightly. "So, I'm starving now that I'm not worried to death your gonna leave me." She grinned and faked making a break for the door. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in close her back against his chest.

"Oh, you caught me," she said rolling her eyes.

"Woman, I am well aware you know 3 gazillion ways to get away, but you won't."

"Know me that well, do you, Chuck?" Her voice had a teasing tilt to it, and it made him feel warm all over.

He leaned down, his lips inches from her ear. "And I know exactly what you want."

He felt her shiver in his arms. "And what's that, Chuck?" Her voice broke the tiniest bit.

His lips were less than an inch from her ear. "Pizza." She moaned and he threw back his head and laughed. "With no olives."

"Welp, I guess not only am I going to stay tonight but the rest of my life," she said, as she ran her hands over his that were around her waist. She spun quickly, took his face in her hands and softly kissed his lips. She pulled away slowly. "Order the pizza, I need a shower." With that she walked toward the bathroom.

Chuck just stared after her. "Memories or not, she still makes my brain reboot."

* * *

A/N: What absolute fluff…gosh David, can't you write anything that's not fluff….well…ah, as it so happens…never mind that's another story for another day, that no one probably wants to read. Reviews made this chapter happen, so…..(I ain't to proud to beg) Take Care, see you soon.

DC


	3. Ch 3, Morgan Strikes Again

A/N: I've spent all day at a hospital. The good news, my mom is fine and home, the bad news, I need something smile worthy. Wait…is that bad news for you? Ch 3:

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck….why not?

* * *

Chuck hung up the phone after he had ordered the pizza. He turned and looked in the direction of the bathroom. For the first time in weeks, the apartment felt right, it felt complete. Chuck grinned. She didn't have all her memories but nothing felt more perfect. He was jerked out of his thoughts by her voice.

"Chuck, I forgot to get a towel."

Chuck walked to the bathroom door and grinned. "Let me guess, you didn't know where they are?"

"Chuuuck," she whined. Did her memory come back? "Don't be mean."

"Sarah, you'd give me all sorts of grief if the circumstances were changed."

He heard her snort. "You're right."

"Give me a minute," he said. He grabbed her towels, and then thought she would probably wanted some sleep clothes as well. He grabbed her normal clothes and headed back to the bathroom. He now had a quandary. Before her memory loss, Sarah not only would have no problem Chuck coming inside the bathroom, but would encourage it. But with her memory loss….he turned the handle, closed his eyes and walked in slowly. "Eyes closed, coming in. I brought you sleep clothes as well."

"Chuck…" he heard her say, her voice sounded…upset. "I mean I know I'm back, but you just can't expect me to wear something for you tonight…that you picked out."

OH MY GOD! Chuck spun holding the shorts and tee shirt in his hands. "Sarah, no, I didn't…I wouldn't…I don't…" he would have kept going, but he heard her laughing. "Damn it…"

"You are too easy."

"I am so not replying to that."

Sarah laughed. "You can open your eyes, Chuck." Chuck spun around away from her, drawing another laugh, opened his eyes and put the clothes on the sink. "Can you hand me the body towel?" He picked it up and handed it to her never looking at her.

"You're pouting," she said, a teasing tilt in her voice.

"I mean, out of the two of us, I thought you'd be more nervous than me."

"Really, Chuck? Look I don't remember everything, but I know this, you worry about everything. I am covered." He did a quick glance and turned toward her. "Chuck, you gotta calm-"

The doorbell rang. "Pizza," Chuck said, and headed off. He got the pizza and Sarah came out of the bathroom. His heart caught in his throat seeing her. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Maybe you were a little right about your joke earlier." She got pizza and followed him to the couch. She pulled her legs under her and looked at him. "I know you might think I'm crazy, but as great as you look in some sexy get up, this," he said, pointing to her. "This is what I love seeing you in, because you're comfortable. You're happy, and you seem like you're home."

"I am home, Chuck," Sarah insisted.

"How do you know?"

It surprised her and it didn't because wasn't that Chuck? Anyone else would be happy their wife was home, and she knew Chuck was, but part of him wondered, was it too good to be true?

She took a deep breath. "I was sitting on that beach, and I felt more alive during our talk than I have since I woke up a few weeks ago like this. Memories keep coming back when I'm around you. My life has changed so much from what used to be, but it has changed to things deep down I always wanted. So that meant, the change was my choice. Why had I never changed before? Because I was never in an environment that encouraged me to be me. You kept saying you were here for me, you accept me however I am. Chuck, if that's not home, I don't know what is."

She leaned forward and softly kissed him. When she pulled away the grin on his face made parts of her ache for him. "So, I just realized I don't know if the guest room is made up." He started to get up. "I'll go-" Her hand grabbed his wrist.

"No, I mean I can't…not yet." She huffed. "Are you okay us sleeping together, but just sleeping?"

"No," Chuck replied. Sarah was surprised. "Woman, memories or not, you know I can't sleep in the same bed as you without cuddling."

Sarah laughed at loud. "Welp…you just keep making me offers I can't refuse."

He woke feeling a warmth beside him. His arm was over her side, and her hand was playing with his. They were hand fighting to see who could stroke the other's hand, she suddenly flipped over, and stared at him. Her blue eyes were stormy and darkened. Her left hand came up and stroked the side of his face softly, and then the hand darted behind his head pulling him in. Chuck paused right before he kissed her, searching her eyes. Her smirk told him all he needed to know. She kissed his lips softly, but it quickly intensified, and he felt her tongue enter his mouth. As her tongue swept his, he felt a moan start deep within him. He pulled away before this went to far. She stared at him, his eyes darkened.

"Sarah," he croaked.

"Chuck…" She dove in and nipped his bottom lip and pulled away. "I think I'm supposed to say shut up and kiss me."

"Sarah," he tried to begin, but she had pushed him onto his back, and his leg was trapped between hers. He felt her pressed against him, and when her lips attacked his throat, his eyes rolled back in his head. He gathered one last modicum of strength and pushed her away. "You have to know something."

"I love you," she said softly. "I don't know how I kept it in for those two years, but Chuck, I love you, and I don't want to be your wife in name only, and I don't want our love live to be in name only either. I love you, I want you, and I need you."

"Sarah," he whimpered. "Birth control."

She stopped. "Oh…but…oh."

"Yeah, we thought about having kids, and this really wouldn't be fair of me right now not to tell you that we don't have any."

"We…we were trying?"

Chuck nodded. "Yeah."

"How long did it take you to talk me into it?" Chuck looked over at her, and grinned. He looked away and shook his head. When he turned back, a look of shock was on her face. "It was my idea?" Chuck nodded. She laid her head against his shoulder and began to laugh. "And you know all of my past?" Chuck nodded, amused at her. "God, Bartowski what did you do to me?" Chuck waggled his eyebrows making her howl in laughter.

"Wait," Chuck said. "My wallet."

"GO!" she said, pushing him. He turned and looked at her. "Chuck, I really want this, but I don't know if I'm ready for kids yet." He grinned and ran to his wallet.

He opened it as he turned to her. "I hope it's not expired," he muttered, digging it out, but only found a piece of paper. He paled. Nononononononononono. He opened the paper, and on it was scrawled, "doing you a favor buddy."

"Barstow," Sarah hissed. Chuck gulped. She closed her eyes, opened them, threw the covers off, and walked over to Chuck. She kissed him, grabbed clothes and headed to the shower. "Large Mart still sell those big boxes?"

"Yep," Chuck squeaked.

Chuck heard the shower turn on and then he heard what sounded like the same howl from Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. "GRIIIIIIMMMMMEEEESSSS!"

* * *

A/N: Morgan…..run. Hope you liked it. Reviews are always appreciated. Till next time.

DC


	4. Ch 4, Sarah's Revenge

A/N: I am officially running on fumes. I have had a month…maybe 3…I know I've said it before but I'm seriously gonna take a break this weekend, play some video games and recharge my batteries. However I need something to make me smile, so…a short 1200 word chapter or so, sounds like a plan. Ch 4. Still no idea how long this goes, but it is fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, but in less than 48 hours I'm gonna own Red Dead Redemption II….

* * *

Chuck was grinning as he ate his breakfast. His wife was in a mood, but it wasn't at him, and for a moment, everything seemed normal. It wasn't "normal" but maybe it was his new normal, and he was okay with that. He was really okay with his wife being upset she couldn't be with him…unless it was just physical. He shut down those thoughts in a hurry.

She glanced at him and smirked. "I don't have to have all my memories to see you thinking over there, Chuck." He looked up at her, his spoon halfway to his mouth. He normally wouldn't stop once he started with his cinnamon toast crunch. It was a difficult cereal. Not enough milk soakage, you'd tear the roof off of your mouth, too much you're eating wet, soggy cardboard. There was a definite sweet spot with a limited amount of time for maximum enjoyment. However, this was more important.

"Well, what am I thinking Miss Smarty Pants?"

She gave him a smirk, and a little head shake that seemed to say, "Oooo, we're gonna play that are we?" "Well, Mr. Bartowski, you're thinking you could get used to this."

"Guilty," Chuck replied grinning.

"Me too," she said softly. She bent down and put her elbows on the counter, clasped her hands together and looked him in the eye. The smirk changed to a soft smile and Chuck's heart melted and he felt most of his body turn to jello. She bit her bottom lip before she continued. "And, you're wondering was this morning physical or something more." Chuck was silent. "It was neither." A confused look covered Chuck's face. "I woke up, and felt safe. I woke up, feeling things I don't remember, but I wanted that feeling never to go away, and I know I used to have it all the time. I wanted that feeling, and I know making love is not required to have that feeling but I have an idea that it does intensify it." Chuck's ears turned a little red and Sarah grinned at how adorable he was. She reached over and took his hand. "Chuck, I love you. I don't know how it's possible to love someone so much and so hard and not remember them. I thought what I was feeling was just what my body was used to, and maybe some part of it is, but there is a longing inside of me, a want just to be with you that I've never felt in my life, and I want to feel that everyday, and I want to feel it with you. So no Chuck, I'm not going anywhere, I'm here, I'm not ready for kids, but I am ready for us."

"Well…" Chuck was speechless. Sarah never said this much and certainly not Sarah from five years ago. "I'm obviously not going anywhere."

She grinned at him. "I am so glad to here that, but you are going somewhere. I want to see what we have planned for our lives, and we need to stop at Large Mart."

"Oh we do, do we?" The smirk on Chuck's face warmed her.

"Chuck," she said softly, giving him a wanton look. His eyes got wide, and he visibly swallowed. She traced her finger on his hand and slowly ran her tongue across her lips. "Do you think I'm going too fast." Chuck didn't speak he just shook his head quickly. "Good, finish your breakfast and we'll go." He grabbed the bowl, put it too his mouth and drank and chewed as quickly as possible. Sarah was quite impressed he didn't make a mess. He put the bowl down with a look of triumph on his face. Sarah threw her head back and laughed. It was obvious that living with Chuck was an adventure. One she always dreamed of.

He showed her around the building they had purchased and then they went though the plans. She looked over them, seeing her handiwork everywhere. This was a joint venture…a labor of love if you will. She was glancing through everything when she saw Morgan and Alex walk in.

"See, told you it would work," Morgan said, happily. Chuck gave a quick shake of his head, and Morgan's smile fell. "Oh, but she's here."

"Yeah, but she doesn't remember anything," Chuck countered.

Morgan shrugged. "Dude, you two are together, what else matters?"

Sarah set her jaw. She was mad at Morgan about this morning, but without him….would Chuck have come found her? She walked over to Alex and the two headed off together to talk. After a few minutes and laughter by both, they came and joined the other. They went over the plans for Carmichael Industries and by the end of the day, they were all feeling better.

"Morgan, can I see your office?" Alex asked, all sugary sweet. He took her hand and led her to it.

Sarah turned to Chuck. "So there's nothing we need to worry about from Quinn or anyone else, worm wise in our computer systems?" Chuck gave her a hurt look. "Sorry, I know I'm being extra cautious…" Chuck nodded and turned around to begin another sweep of the computer. Sarah slipped away toward Morgan's office. Alex came out, Sarah came in, shut the door, and locked it.

"MORGAN!" she heard Chuck yell.

"Quiet, Chuck," Sarah retorted. "Morgan and I have things to….discuss."

Morgan had no idea what had happened. He looked around. "Sarah?"

Sarah laid out a pair of tweasers on his conference table. Morgan stared at her. "I believe we once had a talk involving these."

"Yeah, but that was after Barstow….wait? You remember?! That's great!" Sarah stared at him, and Morgan began to think as quick as he could. "I don't….wait…Sarah…I took that before you lost your memory." She started to walk toward him, his eyes huge. "Sarah," he pleaded.

"What did I tell you last time?" she asked softly.

Morgan paled. "That you would use those tweasers to remove every hair on my body," he squeaked.

"Now, because of you Chuck and I are back together, so I am going to give you a pass, but if you EVER again…."

"I swear Sarah, I won't. I'm sorry." Sarah nodded, walked over, unlocked his door, and Morgan fled. Alex walked by, grinned at Sarah and nodded.

"Remind me never to piss you off," Chuck said softly.

That night at home, Chuck was fixing dinner, when there was a knock on the door. He went to answer, saw no one, started to shut the door when he looked down. There sat a large box. "Sarrraaaaahhh!"

Sarah came to the door and examined the box. She grinned and brought it inside.

"Sarah, who would ship us something in a case for…..condoms?" Sarah opened the box. Inside were condoms. Chuck looked on the side of the box. "Sarah, there are one thousand in here. What are we gonna do with a thousand?" Sarah smirked at him and walked to the bedroom. "Sarah?" He started after her.

"Don't forget the box," she called out of the bedroom. Chuck ran back and grabbed it.

* * *

A/N: By the way, if I should die I'ma gonna need one of you to erase my hard drive where I looked up how many condoms came in a case….You guys be good. I'll see you in a week or so. Steampunk said she was posting a new chapter of the rewrite soon. Take care.

DC


	5. Ch 5, Home

A/N: How long is this going, seriously I have no idea. It's just fun, it's fluff, and some days I need it. Ch 5 Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, and dang it, she wouldn't give up that house. She just wouldn't.

* * *

He could feel the nerves radiating off of her. The last time the two of them were here it was…bad. He had nearly died. He thought back to Roan's words long ago. _"Would you die for her?"_ Would he die for her? What a stupid question. Absolutely, and here's what so many didn't understand, life without her, it wasn't much of a life.

"Look, I know why I'm nervous to go in there, what I don't get is why you are." Chuck turned to his wife, surprised. He thought he had hidden it from her, but obviously he was wrong. "What? I'm a spy, Chuck." She gave him her trademark shoulder bump and a grin. "I'm also your wife, Chuck," she said softly. "I know I don't remember everything, but I know when something's bothering you. Don't ask me how, I just know."

Chuck nodded, stuck his hands in his pockets and sighed. "I want you to be happy, and I don't know how to do that."

She gave him a look. "Hey, Nerd. I am happy, and as long as you're with me I will be." She turned and looked at the house. "So we own it." Chuck nodded slowly. "Welp…let's go take a look." They walked up to the door and Sarah paused. "How?" Chuck looked at her. "How did you buy it?"

Chuck gulped. "When they unfroze our accounts, Beckman got it for us. Kind of an 'I'm sorry' for what we went through. It was put in both of our names. So whatever you decide I'm going to agree with." He went to open the door when her hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Chuck, look at me," she said softly. He turned toward her. "Chuck…we are in this together."

"I know we are Sarah, but this-"

"Charles Irving Bartowski," she said softly but intensely. His eyebrows about shot up off of his face. "To. Geth. Er." Chuck nodded. "That means if something bothers you, we talk about it."

"Could we talk about it inside? I don't think the neighbors need a scene."

Sarah grinned at him and tugged at his hand on the door. She took it and placed it on her hip. Chuck began to grin. "Mrs. Bartowski," he began as he ran his thumb over her hip bone, making her shudder slightly. "I do believe you are trying to seduce me in the front yard."

"Chuck, when are you gonna learn?" she asked softly as her lips met his. She pulled away and grinned. "I don't have to try to seduce you." With that she opened the door and walked in, leaving him standing there.

He blinked a few times. "Damn she's good." He followed her inside.

-ooooo-

They were looking over the house and she caught him glancing at her several times. "Will you just ask? I know you're the talkative one."

"How?" She turned and raised an eyebrow. "How do you know what you know? Sorry, that made sense in my head. Do you know things, do you feel things, how does this work?"

She studied him a second. "When I don't try to remember, things just….come out, or feel right." She thought for a second. "You ever have that sense that tells you which way you should go in a game when you haven't bought the cheat book?"

"It's not a cheat book," he said haughtily. "It's a strategy guide." She gave him a level look. "But, I get what you're saying. I mean sometimes things just….feel right."

She nodded and strode to him, her eyes soft. "That's you, everything with you, feels right, the thought of even having kids, someday, feels right. With you. I can't explain it. It makes no sense."

"It's illogical," Chuck said in his best Spock voice.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes you nerd, it's illogical. We've been over that part." She turned and looked over the room. "So, I was thinking what doesn't feel right is two gaming chairs in the living room."

Chuck's eyes went wide. "Woman, I know you remembered that!" He grabbed her around the waist and kissed her neck.

"Bartowski, you do that again, and…" she trailed off.

"And, what?"

She spun around her eyes flashing, a predatory look on her face. "And I'm gonna drag you upstairs and have my way with you."

"Ha," he said, letting her go and bolting for the stairs. "You don't even have to drag!" She threw her head back and laughed, and then followed.

-ooooo-

"So, we're gonna need a bed," Sarah said a few hours later, smirking at him as she was adjusting her clothes.

"Worth it," Chuck grumbled, holding his back. "Who knew things would start to hurt like that?"

"Maybe you need to do my morning workout exercises with me, at least the stretching ones," Sarah offered.

"You know there's a basement that we could turn into a gym." Sarah gave him a look. "I'm serious, I know I've not been the best at my physical fitness…and never mind, you…or do you?"

"I do have a vague memory of trying to get you to exercise with me, and you countered with your own exercise suggestions," she said, with an eyebrow raised. He flushed a little around the neck and scratched the back of his head. "Seems I remember we tried both."

"Seems you enjoyed both," he said with an eyebrow waggle. "So, we're keeping the house?"

She turned and gave him a look. "Yes, Chuck, I know some bad things happened here, but don't you think raising our kids here will make up for that." The smile on his face answered her own question. She step toward him and took his hand. She spoke softly. "Besides, if I don't remember everything I get to hear you tell our kids how we met, feel in love, and how our love has overcome everything thrown at it." Chuck swallowed as a tear feel down his cheek. "Has it been worth."

"Every single step," Chuck replied. "Every moment I laid awake at night and wondered how to get you to love me."

"I already did, Chuck." She gently kissed him. "I don't know if I told you but I laid awake many times wondering how to be worthy of being with you."

"You always were, Sarah." He gently kissed her.

"Aw, screw it," she said as he pulled away, and pushed him against a wall and attacked his mouth. She pulled away just a second. "I don't want to hurt your back," she said with a coy look on her face.

"It will be fine," he insisted. She started to move toward him when he stopped her. "I love you, Sarah, always have, always will."

"Chuck, that's illogical," she replied with a wink. "But samesies."

"Wait, I pour my heart out like that and all I get is samesies?"

"Chuck," she said, tilting her head to the side. "Shut up and kiss me." And he did.

* * *

A/N: Working on 12 Days, this was 90% done so I just finished it. Probably the last chapter, unless anyone has an idea where it could go. Take care, reviews and PMs always welcomed.

DC


End file.
